Ворон
ан: Crow Ворон - это легендарный боец, которого можно выбить из любого ящика. У него большой радиус атаки, но мало здоровья. Он движется немного быстрее, чем другие бойцы. Также является одним из 3 легендарных бойцов. В короткометражке «Нет времени объяснять» было сказано что он байкер. 'Атака: Клинки' Ворон бросает три кинжала: один вперёд, и два с небольшим отклонением. Пораженные противники так же получают последующий постепенный урон, равный урону самих клинков. Атака имеет большой радиус действия, эффект отравления предотвращает автоматическое лечение. 'Супер: Налёт' Ворон взмывает в воздух, бросает кинжалы вокруг себя, при приземлении повторяет атаку. Кинжалы идентичны тем, которые Ворон использует в своей основной атаке. Звездная Сила: Смертельный яд Кинжалы Ворона получают уникальную способность: яд истощает силы врагов, заставляя их наносить на 10% меньше урона, пока он активен. 'Звёздная сила: Стервятник' Кинжалы становятся заметно эффективней против раненых бойцов. 'Советы' * Кинжалы Ворона сами по себе наносят небольшой урон, но их ядовитый урон, наносящийся периодически, приводит к тому, что жертвы Ворона получают "двойной" урон. * Интересным эффектом является то, что он предотвращает самоисцеление поражённого бойца. Так же урон от яда раскрывает местоположение, что не позволяет прятаться в какое-то время. * Не тратьте впустую Супер Ворона, т.к. он может помочь вам в отступлении или добивании противника с малым количеством здоровья. * Супер Ворона может быть полезен в Броулболе, для агрессивной атаки на ворота. * Ворон - персонаж с очень маленьким количеством здоровья, но с хорошей мобильностью. Старайтесь уклоняться от вражеских атак. * Персонажи с большим уроном на расстоянии, такие как Пайпер и Брок особенно опасны против Ворона. Поэтому лучше уклоняться от их атак, или подобраться ближе. (Брок всё ещё будет опасен фатальным уроном за короткое время, лучше выждать момент, когда он истратит боезапас.) * Играя Вороном, с помощью атак и последующего отравления можно оттеснять противника, не давая восстановиться. * Атаковать следует осторожно: Лучше попадать по одному кинжалу, не давая исцелиться, чем идти в лоб. Реплики * «Don't mess with my crew.». - "Лучше не связывайся с моей бандой." * "I smell a rat." - "Я вынюхал крысу." * «Nice piece of work.». - "Неплохо поработал." * "Caw-caw!" - "Кар-кар!" * "Get outta here!" - "Пошёл вон!" * «I'm the boss of the bosses». - "Я босс боссов." * "Hey! You clipped me!" - "Эй! Ты меня подрезал!" * "You cockroach!" - "Ты таракан!" * "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" - "Воу, воу, воу!" * "You looking at me?" - "Ты смотришь на меня?" * «Talk is cheap.». - "Дешевые разговоры." * "I'm walking here!" - "Я вообще-то тут иду!" * «Sleeping with the fishes» - «Сплю с рыбами.» * "I always get my mark" - "Я всегда получаю свою оценку!" История * 16/8/17: Урон основной атаки Ворона увеличен до 80 за кинжал (с 60). Урон от Супера Ворона увеличен до 80 за кинжал (с 60). Урон от Яда был уменьшен до 80 за секунду (с 90). * 12/9/17: Дальность основной атаки Ворона была понижена на 0,67 клетки. * 7/17/17: Cтатистика здоровья и урона всех бойцов была умножена на 4. Супер Ворона имеет новую анимацию и исполняется быстрее. * 18/12/17: Супер Ворона заряжается медленнее (нужно задеть 6-ю кинжалами + яд, а не 5-ю + яд). Длительность яда сокращена до 4-х секунд (с 5-и секунд). * 16/1/18: Скорость прыжка Ворона уменьшена на 20% * 21/3/18: Размер кинжалов Ворона увеличен. * 9.09.18: Урон от основной атаки Ворона был уменьшен до 300 за кинжал (с 320). Урон от Супера Ворона был уменьшен до 300 за кинжал (с 320). * 21/5/18: Супер Ворона заряжается медленнее (нужно задеть 9-ю кинжалами + ядро, а не 6-ю + ядро). * 29/5/18: Урон основной атаки Ворона была уменьшена до 280 за кинжал (с 300). Урон от Супера Ворона был уменьшен до 280 за кинжал (с 300). * 5/12/18: Супер Ворона заряжается быстрее (нужно задеть 8-ю кинжалами + яд, а не 9-ю + яд). * 27.02.199: Перезарядка Ворона была сокращена до 1,4 секунды. * 15/4/19: Урон основной атаки Ворона был увеличен до 300 за кинжал (с 280). Урон от Супера Ворона был увеличен до 300 за кинжал (с 280). Урон от Яда был повышен до 75 (с 70). * 26/6/19: Были добавлены скины Золотой Ворон МЕХА и Тёмный Ворон МЕХА. * 12/7/19: Был добавлен скин Ворон МЕХА. Интересные факты * Это самый быстрый персонаж в игре Скины Crow_Skin-Default.png|Обычный Crow_Skin-White.png|Белый (80 Кристаллов) Crow_Skin-Phoenix.png|Феникс (300 Кристаллов) Crow_Skin-Gold_Mecha.png|Золотой Ворон МЕХА (50000 Звёздных очков) Тёмный Ворон - МЕХА.png|Тёмный Ворон МЕХА (10000 Звёздных очков) PicsArt_07-07-11.00.08.png|Ворон МЕХА (300 кристаллов) 'Предыдущие модели' ворон-removebg-preview.png| 7c48e17df555ef3c8e811334614bcf93.png| Категория:Примечания